Snow White and the 7 plus 1 dwarfs
by Honor of the Dragon
Summary: Toshiro started his journey to other dimensions to find his way home. The portal in the first dimension was a... talking mirror? Permanent Hiatus. Gomen...
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "Toshiro's crazy adventure". Unlike TCA, this story idea belongs to me. Oh, and if you like "Snow White and the seven dwarves" then, well, I'm so sorry cuz this is the parody of that fairy tale.**

**Disclaimer: …. Don't want to say it…**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Snow White**

Toshiro sighed. The lovely portal had brought him to the middle of some wood, which by some reasons, had too many animals for its own good.

'Sohma!' Toshiro barked, 'Where the hell am I?'

'Ara, Hitsu-chan, you are in the wood,' Kotori's voice echoed through his head.

'I know that!' Toshiro snapped, 'You know exactly what I mean!'

Kotori giggled, 'Heh, gomen ne, Hitsu-chan…'

'It's Hitsugaya-taicho, darn it!'

Kotori ignored Toshiro.

'Anyway, this is the first dimension in your journey,' Kotori said, 'To get to the next dimension, you need to find the magic mirror. The mirror is the portal.'

'The magic mirror?!' Toshiro blinked.

'Do you need me to spell it for you?! Yes, the magic mirror. According to my source of information, in this dimension, the portal is the talking mirror, which belongs to a witch.'

Toshiro smirked, 'Interesting.'

'Yep, very interesting. So, let's start your journey, okay?! If you need me, just call…'

With that, Kotori's voice disappeared, leaving Toshiro alone.

"**Not really, Master. You still have me."**

Oh yes, he still had Hyorinmaru with him.

After glaring at an innocent deer near by (causing the poor animal to run away really, really fast), Toshiro started walking around aimlessly. He knew he had to find the mirror to go to the next dimension, but he didn't know where to start searching. He could ask Kotori, but somehow, he realized that she wouldn't tell him anything.

So, he kept walking, walking and walking aimlessly. He knew he had to find the mirror, and he knew that damn thing wasn't in the wood. He needed to get out of the wood to find the mirror. But the problem was, Toshiro didn't know how to get out of the damn place.

Deep in thought, Toshiro didn't realize that he was going to crash on someone. But he knew that when he found himself sitting on the ground.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" a kind voice asked him.

Toshiro looked up and saw a girl stood in front of him. The girl had black hair that as black as the ebony, full red lips that as red as blood, and fair skin. The girl was beautiful, but compared to Rangiku, the girl was nothing.

Toshiro realized that the girl was wearing a very long dress, and he found himself wonder how could she walk around in that thing.

"Hello?! Are you alright?" the girl asked again.

"Oh," Toshiro snapped out of his thought, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't need to worry."

"Oh, that's good," the girl said and helped Toshiro stood up, "I'm so sorry for crashed into you."

"Don't worry about that, miss," Toshiro replied, "It's also my fault for not looking where I was going."

The girl smiled gently.

"Anyway, I'm Snow White."

Toshiro blinked, "Your name is Snow White?!"

"Yes, that's my name."

Being a very polite person, Toshiro asked.

"What kind of name is that?"

Apparently, Snow White was an air-head, because she just giggling.

"And what's your name, child?" she asked.

Silent.

"I'm not a child," Toshiro scowled.

"But you are a child," Snow White said, patting Toshiro on the head, "A very cute child."

Toshiro twitched while there were laughter and snicker inside his head, which came from his three unwanted companions. Well, just two of them, actually.

'SHUT UP!' he roared at them, and the laughter and snicker died down.

He turned back to Snow White and swatted her hand away.

"Do NOT pat my head!" he snapped, "And I'm not cute!"

Snow White laughed softly, "Okay then. So what's your name?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," he replied, "Please call me Hitsugaya."

"Pleasure to meet you Hitsugaya," Snow White said, "And what a child like you doing here, alone in the wood anyway?"

A tick mark appeared on Toshiro's forehead.

"I'm NOT a child. How many time I have to tell you that?!"

"But you are so short! You look just around the age of 12 or something."

"I'm NOT fucking SHORT!" Toshiro practically yelled at Snow White's face, "And I'm older than I look."

Snow White seemed to not care about how rude Toshiro was.

"Oh, so you are a dwarf then?" she smiled, "You know, I'm living with 7 dwarves at the moment. Maybe you should join us?!"

"D-d-dwarf…," Toshiro stuttered, "You-you just called me…"

"Something's wrong?" Snow White asked.

Toshiro gritted his teeth. The next thing Snow White knew was that the air became extremely cold and she felt hard to breath. She could feel frost lowly made their way to the trees.

"Wha-what…," she stuttered.

"Listen, and listen good, miss Snow White," Toshiro hissed angrily, "I'm NOT a dwarf. NEVER call me that again, understood?!"

Snow White nodded her head while shivering nonstop. This white haired child scared her.

Then suddenly, the temperature turned back to normal and the frost disappeared. Toshiro looked at Snow White.

"You just invited me to come and live with you right?!" he asked, "Well, I kind of don't have a place to stay at the moment so… lead the way, miss Snow White."

Wordlessly (and still very scared), Snow White brought Toshiro to the house she and the 7 dwarves were living in.

**This is the first chappie of "Snow White and the 7+1 dwarves". Hope you like it.**

**Now, really see you guys on December 7! (which is next week if you don't remember)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for those who read my first chappie of SWAT7P1D and like it. I'm very happy. I was worried that no one likes my idea…**

**I know, I know that I told you guys I will update on December 7, once again. But I still decide to update one day sooner because I'm very happy at the moment. I just finish my semester exams today! Yay! Let celebrate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or Snow White. I don't care about Snow White, but I want to own Bleach. Hey, does Kubo-sensei sell his copyright on eBay?!**

**Chapter 2: Terrorized them all**

The 7 dwarfs were very surprised when Snow White returned with a boy.

The boy was weird. Very weird. He looked young, but his hair was white like the snow. His eyes were sharp with icy light in them. He wore a very strange clothes with black weird long-sleeve shirt (kosode), black weird pants (hakama) and white sleeveless coat with strange black symbols behind (haori). Not only that, the boy had a freaky long sword strapped behind his back.

The boy looked at the dwarfs with a raised brow and turned to Snow White.

"They are dwarfs?!" he asked.

Snow White nodded silently.

"Who are you?" Grumpy asked grumpily.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," the boy replied in boredom, glancing around the house, "Call me Hitsugaya, or I will freeze you to death."

"What are you doing here, Hitsugaya?" Happy asked kindly, seemed to ignore the threat.

Toshiro walked right toward one of the chairs in the house and sat down.

"Hey, that's my chair," Sleepy said.

But Toshiro ignored him.

"To answer your question," Toshiro said, "I'm finding something at the moment. But I don't know how to find it. So, until I find what I need to find, I need somewhere to stay. Miss Snow White invited me to stay here until then."

"What do you need to find?" Snow White said the first time since she came back home with Toshiro.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a magic mirror," Toshiro waved his hand, dismissed the matter.

Snow White and the 7 dwarfs looked at him in curious.

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"Y-y-you are finding the magic mirror?" Doc asked, mixed up his words like usual, "D-d-does such thing really exist?"

"Well…," Toshiro trailed off, "I'm not really sure about that, but my… guide told me to find it."

"Why do you need to find it?" Sleepy asked while yawning.

"None of your business," Toshiro grumbled.

They all went silent.

"You know," Toshiro said after a while, "You can help me find it."

"Find what?" Bashful asked.

Toshiro scowled.

"Are you dense? Help me find the magic mirror of course."

"Hey, don't need to insult us like that!" Grumpy snapped.

"Oh, just shut up," Toshiro rolled his eyes.

- In Toshiro's mind, the secret meeting between Hyorinmaru, Kotori and Mokutekichi -

"**What happened with Master?"** Hyorinmaru asked, **"Why is he acting like this?"**

"**Oh, ask Baka-chan,"** Mokutekichi replied, **"She knows full well what happened with your master."**

"I'm not a baka, stop calling me that!" Kotori snapped.

Mokutekichi, acting like her character, ignored Kotori.

"**Sohma-san,"** Hyorinmaru asked, **"What happened with Master?"**

"Well, it's the side-effect of traveling through dimensions."

"**What do you mean?"**

Kotori sighed, "You see, travel through dimensions tends to… mess with the traveler's brain… a bit…"

"**Are you sure about that?!"** Mokutekichi asked mockingly.

"Fine, fine. Travel through dimensions messed with the traveler's brain a lot, but with different levels with different travelers. The more reiryoku you have, the higher your brain being messed up. But if you get used to it, you won't be effected anymore."

"**But before your master can get used to it, I'm so sorry to tell you that, my dear Hyorinmaru, your master will be messed up completely!"** with that, Mokutekichi laughed maniacally.

"**Eh… Is she alright?!"**

"Sadly… no. I'm already messed up, and being my Zanpakuto, Moku-chan being messed up as well."

Hyorinmaru went paled at the vision of him and his master being messed up like their female companions.

- Back to Toshiro -

"Anyway," Toshiro said, "To find the magic mirror…"

But Snow White cut him off.

"Excuse me, Hitsugaya," she asked, "But how do you know the mirror is the magic mirror?"

"Because it can talk," Toshiro answered, "Or at least, that what my guide said. Back to the matter, to find the…"

Now it was Sneezy turned to cut Toshiro off.

"You keep mention about your guide. But where is your guide?"

"Oh, somewhere far, far away from here. Thanks Soul King for that," he grumbled that last part to himself.

'That's not very nice!' Kotori whined.

'Shut up,' Toshiro snapped at her mentally.

"Now, to find the magic mirror…"

"If you have a guide, why doesn't that person help you find the mirror?" Grumpy cut him off the third time, "Why let you do this by yourself?!"

A tick mark appeared on Toshiro's head.

"STOP CUT ME OFF, DARN IT!" he yelled.

And with a burst of reiatsu, the whole house became as cold as the Arctic, with ice covered every corner, the floor and the ceiling. Everyone, except for Toshiro, shivered in cold (and fear).

"Now," Toshiro said calmly, like he didn't just freeze the whole house over, "Like I said before being cut off the third time, I need your help to find the magic mirror. According to my guide, who according to her source of information…"

"Your guide is a girl?!" Sneezy asked again.

Toshiro looked at the said dwarf with his brows raised.

"Do you want to lose your tongue?! No?! Then shut the fuck up or I will rip your tongue off with my bare hands. Understood?!"

Now, everyone was really scared of the boy in front of them. No one dared to say a word. They just silently nodded their heads.

"Good," Toshiro smiled a little.

'Wow, you terrorized them all, Hitsu-chan! Bravo!' Kotori cheered.

Toshiro silently smirked. But of course, no one saw that.

"To find the mirror, I need to find a witch," Toshiro said in boredom, "Do you know any witch around here?!"

They all shook head.

Toshiro sighed, "Well, I guess I have to find it myself then."

**This is the chappie 2. Sorry for letting Shi-chan acting so OOC. But, like Kotori explained, it's the side-effect of traveling through dimensions.**

**Hope you like it. And see you all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't want to put this story on permanent hiatus, but my interest in this story had disappeared to somewhere far, far away that I couldn't find it anymore.**

**Please don't kill me, Mi-chan. I know I swore to you that I would never abandon any of my fanfic, but you have to understand. I don't have any interest in this story anymore. First, because Snow White bored me, and second, I have this new idea that I want to try. So please, don't appear in front of my house tomorrow and attempt to strangle me.**

**Oh yeah, about my new story… You guys should really check it out. It's already up and wait to be read. I hope you like my new story, Mi-chan. It's kind of like my amends I made for abandoned SWAT7P1D. Not for you only, but for the other readers as well. **

**That's all.**

**Before I forget, the new story based on forever122's reviews about wanting to see Shi-chan in Hueco Mundo. And this will be a very, very long story.**

**Remember to check out "My babysitters are Espada"!**


End file.
